Turnabout is Fair Play
by A Cold Touch
Summary: Elsa had given Anna the green light to play as Mistress. But she never expected that the sweet little girl could pull something like this! Contains Elsanna. And frick-frack.


I own... nothing from Frozen.

**A/N**: Due to popular request, I am making another little one-shot with Anna turning the tables on Elsa as the Mistress, hence the title.

_**WARNING**_: This fic contains hot Elsanna frick-frack, steamy bondage, orgasm denial, and the delightful usage of *ahem* toys. Thou has been _heavily_ warned!

* * *

Blind.

Bound.

Gagged.

And oh so aroused.

Those words completely describes Elsa's situation. The nude blonde had a black blindfold over her eyes, and a ball gag was in her mouth, rendering her futile attempts of speech unintelligible. Her limbs were chained by steel cuffs to the bed so she was spread-eagled and was fully at her sister's mercy.

She heard her sister chuckle somewhere near her. "Do you want me to make you mine?" she asked the bound blonde innocently as she groped her.

When Anna requested to have a chance to be Mistress, she thought the girl would have been similar to her. Her hypothesis that her sister was going to get back at her for spanking her a bit too roughly was proven true.

But she never thought that she would punish her like _this_.

Anna was a terrific Mistress, even better than her in some cases. Anna's hands wandered all over her body, getting _tantalizingly_ close to her erogenous zones but then pulling away just before she could fully experience pleasure. It might not seem much, but to her, it was a punishment worse than multiple rounds of spanking.

But then again, turnabout is fair play.

The blonde attempted to voice her plea, but her words came out distorted by the gag. Anna chuckled at her helpless predicament, and continued playing her sister like an instrument. "I can't hear you Elsa... Perhaps you should speak louder. I can't pleasure you if you don't tell me what you want!" she said mockingly.

_Oh God, she's so good_, Elsa thought as an involuntarily moan escaped her throat. The redhead's warm hand brushed over her hard nipples for a brief second, sending a pulse of pleasure all over her body. She writhed in the bed and tugged at her steel bindings, desperate for more.

The bed creaked, and she felt Anna's warm body intimately close to her. "So what will it be Elsa? Shall I take you?" Anna abruptly stuck her fingers between her soaking folds. "Or shall I tease you?" Then, as fast as she pushed them in, her fingers were no longer in her.

She repeated her whimsical question in Elsa's ear. Every word was emphasized with a thrust of her fingers and then swiftly pulling out. It drove her wild, the constant brief moments of pleasure followed by that accursed denial of her wondrous fingers. The mantra Anna was whispering in her ear became embedded in her head.

_Take you or tease you?_

_Take you or tease you?_

_Take you or tease you?_

Frustrated by her denial, Elsa rattled her cuffs as if to say, "Dammit Anna, please stop teasing me!"

But again, she responded with that mantra. "Take you or tease you?" she repeated as she squeezed Elsa's nipples between her fingers and pulled them taut. Sharp bolts of pleasure pulsed throughout the older girl as Anna pinched her hard nubs.

She agitated her cuffs as thin streaks of tears seeped out from underneath the blindfold. This endless teasing had to stop or she'll go mad from the denial. Finally, after long, countless minutes of torment, Anna answered her plea.

She leaned into her neck and licked the vulnerable flesh with her warm tongue. Elsa groaned against the gag, moving her hips up in a desperate maneuver to fulfill the ache between her legs. She managed graze her pussy against Anna's thigh, but before she could continue rubbing herself against her, Anna pulled her leg up to deny her the pleasure.

She was about to complain when Anna's hands moved up to cup her heaving breasts. She gave her breasts a hard squeeze, and Elsa whimpered softly in kind. "You're so wet, Elsa... I bet you want me to _fuck you_ senseless... Don't you want that?"

"_Don't you want to be fucked by your Mistress_?"

She shivered under Anna. Her sister seldom whispered such lewd words to her before, if ever. But hearing her talk to her like this turned Elsa on so much. Much more than she ever thought possible. Giving in, the blonde nodded her head furiously, beads of sweat glistening on her pale skin.

A muffled, satisfied moan slips through the gag as Anna answered her plea. The redhead began to grind her palm against her pussy, rubbing her clit in little circles at the same time. Her sister's warm touch was amplified by the depravation of her sight, and she found herself pulling on her chains as Anna masturbated her.

Anna's voice whispered to her sweetly in her ear, "Writhe for me, Elsa... Writhe for your _Mistress_..."

And writhe she did. Her hips moved in circles in-tune with Anna's hand, adding to the growing pleasure. A muffled moan slips past the gag when she felt Anna's lips wrap around her nipple. At the same time, Anna suddenly shoves three fingers deep inside her. She was used to having two fingers in her, which was more than enough to fill her tightness, but never three.

Elsa clenched at the chains binding her, pulling at them as her sister fingered her mercilessly. She screamed into the gag. "Take it Elsa!" Anna snarled huskily in her ear before leaning down to suck on her breasts.

Intense pleasure washed over her, and Elsa found herself rapidly approach the edge. The rapid thrusting of Anna's fingers deep in her, followed by the rough treatment she was giving her breasts were too much. She was mere seconds away from sweet, seet release.

Just before Elsa could be enraptured by ecstasy, Anna halts what she was doing, pulling away from Elsa. The blonde was taken aback momentarily from the sudden withdrawal. Angered by being brought so close to the edge and left hanging, Elsa rattled her chains in a show of displeasure.

But Anna said nothing. A few seconds later, Elsa felt the bed shift as Anna left her. Footsteps followed, then the sound of a door opening. Alone, blind, bound, gagged, and flustered that she'd been denied a powerful orgasm, Elsa waited in the uncomfortable silence for Anna's return.

It took only a few minutes for the door to open again. Elsa whipped her head at Anna's direction, and made a soft pleading noise. Her sister made no response, only approaching closer. The bed creaked as she climbed onto it.

Suddenly, the blindfold was ripped away from her, flooding her vision with lught. Elsa's eyes soon adjusted to the dim light, and she stared up at Anna's grinning face. The smiling redhead caressed her face gently before taking off the ball gag.

"Why'd you take it off?" Elsa asked meekly, her jaw feeling slightly strange after having the ball gag jammed in her mouth for so long.

"Because I want to see your face and hear you scream my name as I ravage you..."

Before Elsa could say anything, something hard and thick pressed up against her wet folds. She realized that it was the toy that she had exported some time ago from a "friend" of hers. Elsa always loved using it on her sister, but she'd never been on the receiving end of the toy.

Until now.

Anna jerked her hips forward, thrusting the toy inside Elsa. The blonde cried out from the sudden penetration while arching her back. The toy filled her, its thick girth stretching her slick, warm tunnel.

"Anna!" she gasped as she closed her eyes in pain and pleasure.

Encouraged by her sister's moan, Anna placed her hands on Elsa's hips and held on tightly as she started plunging the toy into her. She was rewarded by the delicious moans that Elsa made with every motion. Although Anna never used the device, she started to get the hang of it within a few moments.

"Oh Anna, God, please don't stop! _Please don't stop_!" Elsa begged.

The blonde was content with surrendering to her sister, even though she was the Queen. The very thought of submission aroused her even further. Sweat dripped down her trembling body as Anna rammed the toy into her roughly.

"God, you're so tight, Elsa..." Anna half-moaned, half-growled.

Her eyes took in the wondrous sight of Elsa as she took her older sister. From the way she closed her eyes with every plunge of the toy, to the sweat shining on her skin, to the way her breasts bounced back and forth as she ravaged her. It was all intoxicating, and it drove Anna wild with desire.

"Moan," Anna panted as she shoved the full length of the toy deep inside her sister.

"Moan for your Mistress!"

And moan she did. The older girl lets loose all of her inhibitions, vocalizing her pleasure without a care in the world. She was focused only on the girl that was taking her mercilessly. "Anna harder! Fuck me harder!" she cried out.

The blonde felt her sister's hand shift from her hips to her breasts, holding onto them tightly as she increased her already feverish pace. Elsa's rapidly building pleasure was dangerously close to exploding.

Anna shifted her weight again, pressing herself against the older girl to pin her against the bed. She had a tight grip on the blonde's breasts as she plunged wildly into her. The redhead watched her sister with a satisfied glint in her teal eyes as Elsa approached the edge.

"Cum for me Elsa! Cum for your Mistress!" she commanded. Anna then leaned in and took Elsa's breast deep inside her mouth and sucked hard.

It was too much for the blonde to handle anymore. "_ANNA_!" she shrieked as she lets go of herself. Elsa shuts her eyes tightly, stars exploding in the black. Anna continues thrusting into her, drawing out her orgasm as long as she can.

Elsa's high lasted what seemed like forever before she finally recovered. Her breasts rose and fell with every deep, greedy breath her lungs took in. She felt Anna gently suckling on her breasts almost possessively as her senses cleared up.

"Anna..." Elsa croaked weakly, her voice a dry from her near constant moaning and screaming. Her sister lifts up her head, saying nothing as she claimed the blonde's lips for her own.

The redhead easily dominated the kiss, pushing her tongue into Elsa's mouth. The older girl submitted readily, moaning timidly. After a few minutes of deep, passionate kissing, Anna pulled out of the kiss, hovering over Elsa's face.

"I love you," she whispered as she locked eyes with her.

"I love you too Anna," Elsa breathed out, smiling softly.


End file.
